Forbidden Love
by lilkittychan
Summary: a romance story between sasuke and naruto
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark cold night, the rain pouring outside, he couldn't get the other boy off his mind no matter how much he tried, and the blonde sighed moving his arm over his face closing his eyes.

"Why cant I stop thinking about him, I know he doesn't feel the same about me, this is torture.."

the boy turned onto his side curling up in a ball listening to the rain, this pain was worse then any physical pain he had ever endured, this pain cut deep into his heart and it seemed as if it would never go away.

"Damn you Sasuke why do you have to do this to me"

at those words a loud knock sounded against the wooden door of his apartment, unable to figure out who would show up at his apartment in the middle of the night, and not only that but in the pouring rain, The young Uzumaki slowly stood up groaning walking towards the door dragging his feet slowly opening the door peeking out, his eyes saddening.

"Sasuke what are you doing here..."

The dark haired boy pushed naruto aside walking into the apartment soaking wet shutting the door behind himself.

"Shut up Dobe, I just need a place to dry off"

Naruto looked down, it was like every other day with Sasuke he was always cold, cruel, and putting him down, it seemed as if the other would never feel the same about him, the blonde looked away trying not to cry then looked at Sasuke, anger showing in his eyes, this was a look Sasuke had only seen naruto give people that had hurt people naruto had cared about, and to be completely honest this look scared Sasuke, it was as if this fire started to burn inside naruto, the pain and anger shining through.

"GET OUT GET OUT NOW YOU BAKA GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Naruto yelled this as tears fell down his face, his entire body shaking, he didn't want to show Sasuke how hurt he was and how much pain he was in but he couldn't hold it back anymore he couldn't keep his feelings in anymore, it was like the small layer around him keeping all his emotions in had cracked and it was all pouring out like an endless river.

"you're such an idiot Sasuke how could you do that, how could you lead me on, you made me believe you loved me and felt the same way about me and then you say all those things and make me feel like I'm useless that I'm worth nothing to you and you say all those horrible things to me!"

Sasuke stood there shocked at the yelling coming from the small blonde he had never seen naruto like this he was shaking and crying he hated seeing the other like this, Sasuke wondered had he really hurt the other that much. Sasuke slowly reached out to touch the other on the shoulder, Naruto quickly hit his hand away from his shoulder glaring at him tears still falling down his tear stained cheeks

"D..Dont touch me Sasuke! You never cared about me not once so why start caring about me, why now? Is it because I'm crying? I don't need your sympathy I don't need you I can become Hokage on me own DATTABAYO! I don't need your love!"

At that naruto turned quickly jetting out of the small apartment into the freezing rain, Sasuke sighed scanning the apartment with his eyes, there wasn't as much ramen bowls around as usual, had the other boy not been eating because of him?

Naruto ran fast through the village his tears hidden by the rain, after reaching the training grounds the blonde stopped collapsing onto the ground crying trying to wipe the tears and rain away from his eyes breathing hard. The blonde looked up at the sky completely soaked, unable to understand all the feelings that where running through his mind, pain, anger, betrayal, and most of all... Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked through the dead of night, searching for the Uzumaki boy, it had been several hours since the other had ran out of the apartment crying, and he was beginning to get worried about the other, the storm worsening as the night preceded on into the late hours.  
Naruto laid on the wet grassy ground of the training grounds, his eyes closed breathing lightly, having passed out from exhaustion, lack of food, and stress.  
Sasuke slowly moved over picking up Naruto looking at the soaked blonde he shook his head lightly quickly bringing the boy back to his own place laying him down gently, changing him into some dry clothes, he couldn't understand the other, why did Naruto get so upset over something so trivial or was it... that maybe Naruto really did love Sasuke more than the dark haired boy had thought.  
Sasuke sighed rubbing his head lightly with his hand thinking to himself all this was so confusing to him, he wasn't gay at least he didn't think he was, and why did Naruto like him so much all that Sasuke had done to him was make fun of him and be extremely cruel to him, he hadn't given the blonde any reason to love him so why did the other love him so much.  
The black haired boy walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen trying to understand everything that was going on, slamming his fist onto the counter with a loud bang he slowly pulled his hand back placing it into his other hand in pain, thinking his eyes closing slightly as he looked away, he couldn't fall in love with someone especially not him, he was a boy, and he had to restore the Uchiha clan and he couldn't do that with Naruto.  
Hearing the loud bang Naruto slowly turned over slowly getting up his stomach growling loudly.

"uuuhg..."

Naruto stood up shuffling himself towards the door to see what made the loud noise that had awaken him, slightly opening the door he peaked through the small crack looking at Sasuke, it pained Naruto to see Sasuke in so much emotional pain, he could tell that Sasuke had been fighting with himself, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had been his fault that Sasuke was so upset. Naruto opened the door all the way wearing a long shirt and boxers that had belonged to the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke... are you alright?"

the blonde spoke softly as Sasuke looked over at him his look quickly turning from confusion to his usual cold angry stare

"Yes I'm fine Dobe! not that its really any of your business anyways, and what the hell are you doing out of bed! are you a complete idiot!"

Naruto stood there looking totally confused, he must be mistaken, it seemed as if Sasuke actually cared about him but there is no way that the black haired boy could actually care what happened to the blonde, he never had before so what could have happened.

"Sasuke... I know its not any of my business I'm sorry... "

he moved his un spiked slightly wet blonde hair out of his blue eyes looking at the other standing there silently for a moment then slowly began to speak again.

"I just heard a loud bang and I was worried you might have been hurt is all..."

at that Sasuke quickly snapped at Naruto

"I don't need you to worry about me Naruto! I am fully capable of taking care of myself, I don't need your help with anything!"

Naruto nodded slowly looking back at the ground

"your right, I'm sorry Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed moving over to Naruto slowly slightly moving his hand onto the blondes shoulder slowly leading him to the bedroom

"come on Naruto, you need your rest"

Unable to argue, the blonde left for the bedroom with the dark haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose high into the sky, the colors changing, the different people of the village slowly waking up as Naruto turned over lightly moving his arms around Sasuke,only to be hit over the head and rudely awaken by the aggravated dark haired boy.

"Naruto get the hell off me!"

Naruto rolled off the bed with a loud thud as he groaned

"oooow Sasuke what was that for I didn't do anything!"

The blonde slowly stood up only to fall back to the ground only moments later, Sasuke sighed looking at the other getting up helping Naruto up off the ground.

"tell me honestly Naruto when was the last time you ate anything?"

Naruto looked down thinking for a moment trying to figure out what day exactly was the last time he ate.

"um... a few weeks ago... I don't know the exact day... I just, I haven't really been hungry is all its really no big deal!"

Sasuke glared at the other, shouting at him

"No big deal? do you have any idea how dangerous that is Naruto! you could kill yourself from not eating you idiot! and what about the kyuubi inside of you what do you think he would do if you started to starve yourself did you ever think that if he got hungry enough he could take over you and start killing every one in the village, did you ever think of that!"

Naruto looked down ashamed at himself, he hadn't thought of that possibility, he had put everyone in the village in danger, the blondes eyes filled with tears, he was an idiot, Naruto rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt trying not to cry.

"I...I know... I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't think of that possibility... its just that lately I have had so much things on my mind, its just like... my whole life everyone has hated me for something I had no choice of you know, I mean... this kyuubi was put in me when I was just a baby.. I couldn't say no, I couldn't fight to protect myself."

Naruto looked at Sasuke standing there.

"thats why you hate me isn't it Sasuke, thats why you dont want to be with me right, its because of the kyuubi inside of me you fear it like everyone else don't you, I don't blame you..."

Sasuke watched Naruto then sighed shaking his head

"no, you're wrong Naruto, thats not it at all, I don't fear the kyuubi inside of you at all, its just that I am unsure about how I feel about you, I have never liked a guy before, and even if I did like you, it is my responsibility to restore the clan and I cant do that with you"

The blonde shook his head standing there then smiled looking at Sasuke

"why not, why cant you restore the clan with me?"

Sasuke had to restrain himself from hitting Naruto over the head for that obviously stupid question.

"you know Naruto, it still amazes me sometimes on how much of a baka you are"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks glaring at him stomping his foot

"HEY! I'm not the baka you're the baka!"

The blonde pointed at Sasuke dramatically striking a dramatic pose his cheeks still puffed out, Sasuke couldn't hold it back, this was a feeling he had never had before, was he gunna through up no that wasn't it, and at that Sasuke busted out laughing unable to stop, the way Naruto looked it was so ridiculous, Naruto lowered his hand looking at Sasuke, was he imagining this no, he wasn't Sasuke was laughing, he was truly and honestly laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto started laughing with Sasuke, he couldn't help it, Sasuke's face looked so ridiculous when he laughed, but he was also happy very happy, that for once Sasuke was able to show some other kind of emotion besides anger.  
Naruto closed his eyes smiling his laughing coming to a slow stop as he calmed down, this moment was so perfect he couldn't help but smile, and at that Sasuke bonked the blonde on the head looking at him

"you really are a baka you know that Naruto"

Naruto pouted looking at the other, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim lit room

"I am not a baka Sasuke!"

"yes you are Naruto, you should know by now that men cant get pregnant, so matter what, I would not be able to restore the Uchiha clan with you"

Naruto smirked deviously

"that is where you are wrong Sasuke,Yes your right, most men cant get pregnant, but you see, I am not like most men, because of the kyuubi inside of me I can get pregnant"

Sasuke watched the blonde standing there in shock, was what the other saying true, could he really get pregnant, how was that possible, even with the kyuubi inside of him, the raven boys hair couldn't comprehend this at all, it just all seemed so weird to him..

"I don't understand Naruto, how is that possible, even with the kyuubi inside you..."

"that's simple Sasuke"

Naruto smiled lightly looking at the other

"that is because the kyuubi is a girl, which makes it possible to get pregnant"

Naruto scratches the side of his head thinking

"though... it is kinda hard to explain it all, I also have to be really careful when i go into heat... that's why once a month i dont show up for training"

Sasuke stands there amazed watching the other in disbelief

"you go into heat?"

"yeah, I do Sasuke... just like a fox..."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment looking away from Sasuke, at this point Sasuke was very curious he wanted to know more, much much more, it was all so fascinating

"what happens when you go into heat"

Naruto blushed more, how was he supposed to explain this, the blonde shook his head wildly

"nooo Sasuke its to embarrassing"

Sasuke smirked looking at the other

"if you tell me I'll take you out for a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's the biggest bowl they have with everything in it"

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up in excitement

"oh really you mean it!"

at that Naruto's stomach growled loudly at the thought of ramen not having eaten in two weeks his stomach was more than hungry, it was starving, Sasuke continued to smirk watching the other.

"yes if you tell me what happens when you go into heat ill buy you as much ramen as you want"

Sasuke knew he was going to end up regretting that decision, Naruto had a bottomless pit for a stomach even when he was constantly eating, he hated to imagine how much Naruto would be able to consume when he hadn't eaten in two weeks...Naruto hesitated then nodded.

"alright ill tell you Sasuke, but you better buy me all the ramen i want at Ichiraku's or ill beat you up"

Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke childishly

"well... when I go into heat... I'm not really myself, I get really horny and all I can think about is sex, and ill basically do anything to get it, i go crazy... wanting it so badly..."

Sasuke smirked looking at the blonde

"really now... this should be very... interesting."


End file.
